Drop Dead, Gorgeous
by StrippedSmile
Summary: [Complete] Chloe is rescued by a tall, dark and handsome man by the name of Sam Winchester. Later she finds that her savior has a deep connection with her.
1. Dressed For Friend Requests

Author: StrippedSmile  
Pairing: Chloe/Sam, others later  
Rating: M for violence and mature situations  
Short summary: Chloe runs into a shape shifter who viciously attacks her, and Sam Winchester is there to save her.  
Note: Well, Supernatural is my second favorite show next to Smallville, so I decided to try my hands at a crossover with them and take a little break from constant Chloe and Oliver. I was originally going to have Lois come into the story and be with Dean, but then I thought she got all the guys already, why does she need another? That's my input, here you go.

* * *

"Chloe.."

"Come out, you can't hide."

Breathing hard, she stayed flat against the wall. Slowly, cautiously, she reached into her bag for her cellphone. Screams filled the room when a knife barely missed her head, instead stabbing her shoulder. Tears escaped her eyes as she pulled the knife that was pinning her against the wall and threw it to the ground. Running like hell, she frantically dialed the only number she knew would be able to save her.

"Clark, please, pick up!" She cried, desperately gripping onto the phone as she turned a corner swiftly. "Pick up, dear god, pick up!"

Knowing the reason why he wasn't picking up, the answering machine going off, she threw the phone down in frustration and let the tears fall to her shirt and ground. The door in front of her was only a few feet away, making her run faster than ever. She pushed herself into it, slamming the door and locking it. Stepping away from it, fearing they might throw a knife at it, she ran a hand through her hair. She knew she picked the worst time possible to stay overtime at the Daily Planet.

Her heart beating, the door being banged on, she looked around her a quick escape, her shoulder throbbing like no tomorrow. Remembering her shoulder, she put her hand over the bleeding cloth. Sniffing hard, she found a window. Right after she broke it open, the banging stopped. She knew they were going outside to get to her first. Quickly, she climbed through it and started to run as fast as she could. For the first time, she thought it was the end of her story, Clark not being there to rescue her for the first time ever. When she ran into a tall, masculine figure, she screamed in fright, trying to pull away from them.

"Wait-wait-" They yelled, grabbing onto her tightly. "I'm not trying to hurt you!"

Chloe looked up with tear stained eyes to meet soft, concerned green ones. Not caring what his intentions were as long as he wasn't trying to kill her, she threw herself to him, sobbing into him. "We-we have to get out of here." She said, quick breathed and heart beating rapidly. They tilted their head, confused, until a figure with a knife in their hand appeared from a corner. "He..oh god.." Chloe whispered, bunching the mans shirt in her hand fearfully. The man grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her away, reaching into his pocket.

"Stay behind me." He ordered, pushing her there. She nodded, jittery from the scene. Seeing a gun being pulled from his pocket, she gasped, and looked away. After hearing two gunshots, she looked up to see the man that was after her fall to the ground. She gulped at the sight and the stinging pain from her shoulder and..slowly passed out.

* * *

"Hrm..?" Chloe mumbled, looked around. She saw herself in the Daily Planet, near her desk. Feeling a stinging pain in her shoulder, she looked to the side to see the man who had rescued her. "Wha-?"

"You're okay now. Stop moving." He said softly, sweetly. Chloe raised her eyebrows and decided to cooperate, leaning her head back. He looked back up at her and sighed, stopping momentarily. "I'm Sam Winchester."

"Er..Chloe Sullivan." Chloe replied, looking at her shoulder. The sight shocked her, blood was dripping from her bare shoulder. She noticed he had ripped open her shoulder blouse. She hissed silently as he started again. "What happened?"

"Some psycho was trying to kill you and you ran into me." Sam explained without taking his eyes off her shoulder. He looked back up at her again. "I need to uh..take off your shirt.." He said, uncomfortably. Chloe's eyes widened a little.

"What?"

"It's just so I can bandage your shoulder, that's all." Sam replied, quickly and nervously. Chloe sighed and nodded, sitting up. She unbuttoned her shirt nervously and slid it off. Her head snapped to him when she noticed him staring at her.

"Hey, my shoulders over there." Chloe said, annoyed. Sam looked up at her and blushed a little, nodding. Chloe felt her stomach turn when his eyes met hers. She sighed a little as she looked around. "Um, well, I didn't thank you yet..so..thank you. For saving me. I think."

"Ah- no problem, I guess." Sam shrugged while putting a bandage on her. Chloe winced at the sensation and sighed in relief when he was done, sliding back on her bloody shirt. "Uh, so who was after you?"

"I don't know." Chloe frowned. "He's one of the interns and I didn't know him too well. He seemed really friendly, but then he started to stalk me and acted like..not himself, I guess. I found some gross, bloody skin on my desk and I screamed and ran for it. That's crazy, right?"

Sam shook his head. "Well, you'd be surprised. I've dealt with a lot crazier things."

"Me too." Chloe tilted her head, looking up at him. Sam looked at her curiously. "Yeah, well, thank you Sam again. I better go home, my cousin is probably worried sick about me."

"You'll need a ride." Sam stood up, holding out a hand. "He totaled your car. My brother is outside waiting for me."

"Ah-brother?"

"Yeah, don't worry, he wont think you're crazy either." Sam smiled, heaving her up. Chloe felt weak at the knee's. She sighed as she looked around, the place was a mess. Deciding he was an okay guy, she nodded and let him walk her out of the Planet. He opened up the backseat door, and she got in while he closed it. It was weird, people usually didn't open doors for her or anything.

"So what was it, Sammy?" The man in the drivers seat asked while looking into the rear-view mirror to look at Chloe.

"Well, Chloe said there was skin on her desk, so I'm going with shape shifter." Sam replied.

"Chloe? Pretty name." The man flirted immediately, grinning at Chloe's surprised expression. "I'm Dean if Sam didn't tell you already."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I guess." Chloe raised her eyebrows at Dean, starting up the car.

"So where do you live, gorgeous?"

Already uncomfortable, Chloe shifted in her seat.

"Dean, shut up." Sam retorted, noticing Chloe's nervousness.

"Ah-erm, Smallville."

"Wow." Dean gripped onto the wheel. "That's a long way from here."

"If it's too much trouble-"

"No." Sam stopped her, looking in back of him. "It's okay. Specify where?"

"The Talon, it's a coffee shop on Main Street." Chloe said, looking between Dean, who was giving Sam a hard look, and Sam, who was brushing it off.

"We'll get you there, then, you're probably not safe." Sam responded, crossing his arms.

"Aw." Dean's hard look became a playful one. "Sammy's got a crush."

Immediately, Chloe felt herself blushing as she looked down into her lap. Sam's jaw dropped as he looked at his brother. Dean did nothing but smirk at the road as he drove faster. From then on, Sam avoided looking at Chloe and the smirk slowly faded from Dean's face from the silence. This would be a long ride.


	2. Girl, Are You On Your

Note: Tests are coming up. Meaning I have to rack my brain and get half the sleep I usually get. I had this story already done, and since I'm going to be gone for two weeks, I decided I post it all up. And to answer some questions, yes, the story title's credit is the band "Drop Dead, Gorgeous". The chapter titles are all of their songs, too. Enjoy.

* * *

"Ah, well, I'd feel kind of bad if you two left without my appreciation for saving my life and driving me six hours." Chloe explained as she lead Sam and Dean into the Talon, quickly locking up the door behind her, then returning beside the two men. "Do you guys want some coffee or anything? Cookies...bagels..."

"Directions to a near by hotel would be good." Dean suggested as he looked around the coffee shop, uncomfortably shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "You live in a coffee shop. A perky, weird one at that. How does that work?"

"I just sleep on the counters." Chloe quipped back at his attitude with a smile and turned away from him to Sam. "There's a hotel around 40 miles away. But it's already almost 5 am, you could get some sleep in my apartment if you want." She offered. Not only did they drive six hours, but then they would have to drive another 40 miles to check into a hotel.

"Hear that Sammy." Dean smirked, smacking his brother on the back as if proud. "She wants you to sleep in her apartment." Taken back by the comment, Chloe glanced at Dean with curious eyes. She knew what he was hinting at, but she certainly didn't mean it like that.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam snapped back, retaining embarrassment at the look Chloe was giving them, then quickly continued. "We wouldn't want to put you out."

"Sure we would." Dean responded with a blunt smile. Chloe looked back and forth between the brothers and raised her eyebrows. After listening to them bicker for six hours, she realized Sam was the softer one of the two, considering Dean constantly made smart remarks and put him down. Well, this might explain why she liked Sam more. She was usually attracted to softer guys.

"My cousin lives with me, so it might be a little crowded, if you don't mind." Chloe explained, clasping her hands together behind her back. Sam shook his head. And with that, she smiled and jogged up the stairs to her apartment, already unlocking it and coming in to find an empty living room. "There are two pullout beds in the living room, one of them being mine..but, I missed my deadline last night like you know, so I have to work on an article anyway."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, sympathetically while Chloe dropped her keys on a desk and pushed off the pillows of the couch. She looked up and nodded with a smile, pulling out the heavy bed. Immediately, Dean jumped onto the already pulled out bed and dropped his jacket. "Dean, she's letting us stay with her. You could show--"

"Blah, blah, blah." Dean waved him off while taking on of the pillows Chloe dropped to the floor and plopped his head on it. Chloe looked from Dean to Sam and Sam shrugged for his brother. Chloe just smiled politely and pulled out the second bed, and without being as blunt as Dean, Sam sat down on it and watched as she walked away from the bed and to a desk with her laptop on it. Without her noticing, he watched her pull up a window with a picture on it. After minutes, she snapped her head at the loud snore that escaped Dean's mouth already, and he looked away from the laptop, instead laid down on the bed.

Chloe flinched when she heard a knock on the door. Slowly, she closed her laptop while closing the windows and got up, answering the door to find Clark. She looked to the side to make sure everyone was asleep and Sam quickly closed his eyes and she assumed they were both asleep by the looks of it.

"Boy, I was just expecting you to zoom in here without any respect for my privacy, Clark." Chloe spat quietly, walking out of the apartment to talk to Clark alone. Clark looked over her shoulder as she closed the door and raised his eyebrows curiously. Sam couldn't help but get up from the bed to listen to the conversation.

"You have two guys in your apartment? Do they belong to Lois or something?" Clark asked, looking back down at Chloe. She rolled her eyes and didn't answer. Really, she was still miffed about Clark not answering his cellphone in her desperate time of need. "Anyway, where were you all night? I've been worried, I passed through the Daily Planet and all I found was blood everywhere and-"

"I'm fine." Chloe mumbled, annoyed, deciding not to make eye contact with her friend. "I was just attacked by a psychopath, and when I tried to call you, you didn't answer. And boy, do I wonder why you didn't. Maybe you were sobbing about Lana the whole time?"

"Wait, what? Attacked?" Clark, already confused, looked over Chloe. "I was at that fight club, remember? How did you get out?" Remembering the fight club, Chloe softened up and decided to let it slide. Saving the world from a creature that lived to kill was obviously a get-out-of-the-wrath-of-Chloe pass.

"One of those guys in there saved me and both of them drove me here, so I'm letting them stay with me for just the night. Before you go all big brother Clark on me..." Chloe warned. "They saved me, they didn't try to kill me. They're good guys." Clark thought for a moment and then nodded in approval. "Anyway, what happened at the fight club? Did you kill Titan?"

"Yeah." Clark sighed, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. Chloe knew he never liked to hurt anyone, whether they be murders from other planets to flies. "I don't know what it was, but he had this thing coming out of his arm...I almost died. I've never been this scared for my life before." Probably because your invincible to humans? Chloe thought, without speaking. "Oh, and did I mention your COUSIN was there trying to get a story?"

"What?" Chloe gasped, completely brushing off his earlier statement. Lois? Why would she be there? How would she be there? "Lois was at the fight club? Did she get hurt? How did she even know about it?"

"Ah, apparently she was desperate for a story, so she went through your garbage and found the picture of Titan and Maddox. I got thrown in the ring with her. All she got was a few bruises--don't worry." Clark put his hands up in defense at Chloe's suddenly slightly angry face. "I didn't give them to her. Titan did."

"Well good, I suppose." Chloe sighed, crossing her arms and leaned on her door. "Look, Clark, I wanna talk about what happened more, but you better go, since I have these guys here." She turned to her door and opened it up. "We'll talk tomorrow. Or, today, whatever. We'll talk later." Clark nodded at her and sighed as well. Waving slightly, she closed the door and turned to find both guys in the same position. Frowning, she turned, but stopped abruptly when she heard one of them speak.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, no signs of sleepiness in his voice. Chloe wondered if he'd heard what they were talking about, and if he did, had he gotten the wrong idea?

"Ah- you're awake." Chloe said, nervously as she turned to face him.

"Can't get to sleep." Sam frowned, sitting upright on the bed.

"That was just one of my friends, Clark Kent. He wanted to check up on me, that's all. He's kind of over-protective." Chloe smiled, moving her hands anxiously with each other. Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded, pretending like he hadn't heard what they had been talking about. "You should probably try to sleep, my cousin Lois gets up in a few hours for work and she'll be loud and clear about being awake."

"Shouldn't you too?" Sam asked, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"No, I pull off all nighters all the time." Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes, bouncing on hers heals a bit to show she wasn't tired, even though she was. "Besides, I have no where to sleep if I wanted to."

"You could sleep in this one with me. I wouldn't mind." Right after the words rolled from his tongue, Sam immediately regretted how it sounded. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Of course YOU wouldn't mind, pretty boy." Chloe snarked, crossing her arms, all signs of nervousness fading. Sam scratched the back of his head and blushed a little. Her grin softened a little into a smile and she looked to the side for a moment. "Well, you seem like a sensible guy, at least. And I am pretty tired..." Chloe came to her decision and she pulled off her jacket. After she dropped it onto the coat hanger, and crawled into the bed next to Sam. "Don't try anything, my cousin is an army brat." She warned with a playful smile and pulled the blanket over herself. Sam laughed quietly and nodded.

Chloe turned so her back was against Sam, and when she felt his chest against her back, she couldn't help but notice how toned he was and it made her secretly blush. Her hands gripped some of the blanket, trying not to shift in the bed, noticing how uncomfortable the spot she was in was. She couldn't imagine how much more awkward it would be if she brushed against him. How she was ever going to get to sleep with such a guy next to her, she had no clue.

* * *

"Sammy...Chloe...you guys might wanna wake up before someone gets the wrong idea."

Chloe shifted in her position uncomfortably at the interruption and when she felt something next to her, she hugged it close to her. Still with her eyes closed, she couldn't help but notice the chuckling coming from a few feet away. Feeling the thing she was hugging move, she let go of it and finally opened her eyes to see Sam on his back with his eyes closed. Admiring how attractive he looked with the sun outlining the features on his face, she snapped out of her daze and sat upright, rubbing her eyes. Getting a clear view of her surroundings now, she found Dean standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

"Uh-hi. It's not what it looks like." Chloe mumbled half-heartedly. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes, waving off her remark.

"Yeah, don't worry. I know, Sam isn't capable of one night stands." Dean dropped his arms and turned away from them. "You better get up, I heard your cousin getting in the shower. I don't know if she's protective of you, so.."

"Damn." Chloe mumbled, throwing the covers off of herself and getting up quickly. "How am I going to explain you two?"

"The truth?" Dean shrugged, looking into his wallet. "She's family, she's bound to understand."

"Right, I'm supposed to say "Hi Lois, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're strange men who drove me from Metropolis and I decided to let them stay with us." is that it?"

"Why not?" Dean asked, turning to look at Chloe. Rolling her eyes, Chloe looked at the bed Dean had slept on. She quickly pushed it back into the coach. "Hey! My jacket is in that!"

"Too bad."

"What, are you going to push Sam into the wall, now?" Dean snapped back, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"No." Chloe said in a know-it-all voice. Instead, she tugged on Sam's arm and forced him out while he was half asleep. After many protests, Chloe got him off and she quickly pushed back in the bed. Her head snapped to the bathroom door when she heard the water stop. She looked back at Dean and Sam and walked up to them. "Look like you've been awake for a couple of hours."

"Why?" Sam yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know how my cousin will react to you two being here. I don't have a lot of boys over except for Clark."

"Chloe, can you c'mere for you minute?" Lois called from her room. Chloe looked in back of her at Sam and Dean, then back at the door. Sighing, she walked up to it cautiously and walked in, looking at Lois curiously. "Hey Chlo, is there any reason why two really hot guys are in the living room?" Lois asked with a smile, not looking at Chloe as she combed out her hair in front of a mirror. Chloe let out a breath and sighed again. "I'm not mad or anything, just wondering why the hell you didn't tell me?"

"I dunno, I didn't know how you'd react. You're like a scary big sister when it comes to guys, Lo. The only guys in my life you've ever liked are Clark and Jimmy." Chloe responded, sheepishly.

"Correction." Lois responded, turning to Chloe and setting down her brush. "I tolerate them. I'll do more than tolerate those two guys out there, though if they don't hurt you." She winked, straightening out her shirt and exiting the room. Chloe looked after Lois and raised an eyebrow, following her out. "Hello boys, I'm Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin." Lois announced with an obnoxious voice. "Great, don't wanna know your names. I'm leaving. Don't hurt her, in fact don't touch her or your heads with be the price to pay. Got it?" Lois looked between Sam and Dean quickly, then continued. "Got it? Good, see you cous." Lois waved, quickly picking up her bag and jacket and rushing out of the apartment. Both Sam and Dean looked at the door, awe-struck.

"Phew, good looks run in the family, huh?" Dean smirked, turning back to Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned away from them. "Apparently so does attitude." He scoffed. She turned back around and crossed her arms.

"Fine, no coffee for you." Chloe snapped, making her way for the door. "The shop doesn't open for an hour, want any coffee or something, Sam?" She asked without looking at him, opening the door. Both nodded, even though she had only asked Sam and followed her out. She jogged down the stairs to meet the workers that were setting up for another day of work. Without caring, Chloe circled the counter and started the coffee maker.

"Chloe! We're setting up." One of them quipped, coming up behind her.

"My best friend writes your check, Lauren. I'll pay for it later." Chloe smiled, walking away from the annoyed workers and sitting down at the table Sam and Dean grabbed. "So we never really got to talk, since most of the ride here was of you two bickering." Sam grimaced and Dean just shrugged, and she continued. "Do you guys live in Metropolis?"

"Ah, no. We're just passing through." Sam shrugged. "We're from Lawrence."

"Passing through?" Chloe asked, frowning. "How long are you staying, then?"

"Just a few days." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe a week or so." Dean continued for him, leaning back in his chair. "Enough time to catch a few dates, right Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam asked, oblivious to his question.

"...Never mind." Dean shook his head. Chloe looked between the two and suppressed a giggle. When she heard someone calling from the counter, she got up and left them there. "Sam." Dean spat at his brother. Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And people say your the smart one? Ask her out on a date. If she got in a bed with you and not me, your chances are sure fire."

"Shut up." Sam snapped, looking up to see Chloe pouring their coffee. When he saw her get a little unsteady, he got up to confront her. "Chloe, is something wrong?"

"Fantastic." Chloe mumbled, putting down one of the cups to rub her head. When a clash was heard throughout the coffee shop due to her dropping the other cup, Sam quickly caught her as she fainted before she hit the gorund.


	3. Well, I Never Knew You Were So Much Fun

Note: Upon reading the spoilers about Chloe's meteor ability, I got an idea how to incorperate it into Supernatural. (: Enjoy

* * *

Lois crept through the halls of a dark, cold building. Already on her next story, she knew it was going to be a good one, and get her a promotion. Ever since she met the stupid bald billionaire, she wanted to expose him and his father and everything they did. And she had a feeling this would be the story that would get her on the front page and have the two obnoxious men thrown in jail. She didn't care if her mother-figure was dating one of them, and she certainly didn't care in the fairy princess was married to the other. Once she got this exposed, they'd understand her hatred for the both of them.

Lois found a door with the number "33.1" and under it in small print "Employees Only." Like that would keep her out? Oblivious the fact that it was probably locked, she tried to open the door anyway. When it wouldn't bug, she sighed and looked into her bag. She pulled out a credit card and slipped in through the door. Luthor really does need better security, doesn't he? Lois thought to herself, rolling her eyes at it. She silently closed the door and turned back around, looking curiously around at her surrounding. Top secret and he still had to make it super fancy, didn't he?

It wasn't much, but Lois knew there was something the rich kid was hiding, and she planned to find it out. Sneaking into numerous empty rooms, she continued to search. After looking into a small, guarded window, she found something she only half-expected. A man, locked in handcuffs on a chair, and a few people who looked like doctors and scientists. The man seemed to be trying to be protesting and yelling something along the lines "I don't have what you're looking for". Gasping, Lois fished for the camera in her bag.

"Curiosity killed the cat, miss Lane." The words chilled against Lois' neck. Keeping her cool, she attempted to shove her elbow into their chest, but it was quickly caught and locked behind her with the other arm. Now it was time to panic. She tried to let out a protest, but her mouth was quickly covered by a leather glove as other security guards surrounded her. One doctor-looking person came out with a needle and aimed it at her neck. "Shh, miss Lane. You'll just be coming with us.."

* * *

Chloe gasped for air as she sat up abruptly. She looked around, worriedly, very freaked out by the dream she had just had. Stopping Sam sitting beside her, she wondered what'd happen. But that wasn't important now, she had to know Lois was alright, and that her dream was fiction. She'd had these dreams before, but they were never about people she actually knew. They were of people that she'd never come across before in her life.

"Where's Lois?" Chloe asked, quickly, turning to Sam. Sam looked at her and shrugged a little.

"She hasn't been back since we last saw her." Sam responded, concern filling his eyes. "You should rest a little, you fainted about a half an hour ago."

"O-oh.." Chloe looked down into her lap. Over the last couple of weeks, she'd been blacking out, and every time she did, she had a nightmare. They didn't come when she willingly went to sleep, only when she fainted. Sam looked at her and switched from his seat to her bed.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Chloe smiled a little and looked around. She spotted Sam's cellphone and then looked back up at him. "Could I borrow your cellphone? I kind of trashed it during that freak incident last night." She asked, sheepishly, remembering being frustrated when Clark hadn't answered his cellphone. Sam nodded and picked it up for her. Quickly, she dialed Lois' phone number and held it up to her ear, praying that her cousin would pick up. After numerous rings, she heard Lois' voice come from the other line for a voice message. Frowning, she closed the cellphone and handed it back to Sam.

"Somethings wrong. Did you have a weird dream?" He must've read her like a book, and it made Chloe feel uneasy. Sighing, she looked down in her lap and nodded.

"Yeah, it was about Lois being in trouble...it's not the first one, either." The words slipped from her tongue before she realized it. For some reason, she felt comfortable opening up to Sam, and he seemed to be comfortable with her doing so. "I've been fainting a lot lately, and every time, I have a dream about someone being in trouble. This is the first time it was about someone I knew."

"Well, what's wrong with Lois, then?" Sam asked, pressing her to continue. Taking in a deep breath, deciding not to give out too much information, she continued for him.

"She's a reporter for the Inquisitor, and she was going for her next story. She snuck into a LuthorCorp lab, and they caught her, drugged her with something, and then I woke up." Chloe frowned, beginning to feel worried. What if these dreams were real? Suddenly, her mind fled to the thought of her meteor power. What if this was it? Being blacked out when someone near her was in trouble? "Considering you didn't think me crazy for that incident last night, I'm hoping your not thinking me crazy now."

"Not at all." Sam said, his hand instinctively placing on hers. "Dean and I could take you to LuthorCorp to make sure."

"You would?" Chloe asked, feeling surprised by his kindness. She'd grown used to the fact that not everyone was as sweet at Clark, but it always felt nice when they were. "Because that'd be great."

"Yeah, grab your coat. It's cold today." Sam smiled to cheer her up. Feeling herself smile as well, Chloe got off her bed after Sam and took her jacket. She slid it on and followed him out of the apartment, locking it behind her. They both jogged down the stairs and Sam came up behind Dean, who was flirting with a random waitress. After telling him what was going on, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam, there probably just nightmares." Dean snapped, keeping his seat. Sam shook his head.

"Just like my visions are nightmares?" Sam quipped, obviously insulted himself. Chloe kept at the other side of the coffee shop, not hearing their conversations. "Come on, she's freaked out Dean. What if her cousin is in trouble?"

"Fine, we'll go to LuthorCorp. But I'm sure she's just having nightmares because of what happened last night." Dean sighed, putting down his empty coffee and throwing a couple of bills on the table. Sam smiled and turned, walking up to where Chloe was standing nervously. "Look Chlo, I'm pretty sure your just having nightmares. But we'll take you just in case."

"Yeah, okay." Chloe responded, trying not to get mad at him. She'd had these dreams before that happened last night, she knew something was wrong, and she hated people doubting her. But she kept her cool, she mostly didn't want to look psychotic in front of them.

* * *

"This the place?" Dean asked, looking up at the large building.

"I'm pretty sure, considering the big letters say LuthorCorp." Chloe quipped, opening up the car door. Dean looked at her and rolled his eyes as the two followed her. Dean paused and opened the trunk slightly, grabbing two guns and hiding them in his jacket. Once he was close to Sam, he handed him one. "Just in case."

Sam nodded and pushed it into his inside pocket, the two following Chloe from behind. "I called my friend, Lana. She's married to Lex and she got me a pass inside."

"Married to Lex?" Sam scoffed, making Chloe looked behind her.

"Yeah, I tried to warn her not to..." Chloe sighed, looking back in front of her. "Seemed solid with the decision. Anyway, I think theres a back door over there." Chloe pointed to her left sneaking up to the wall. She found a small slot for the card Lana had given to her without question and slipped it in. Once it blinked green and let out a small tick, she attempted to open the door. Groaning, she stepped back. "Do they have to make it so heavy? Like they don't want their employees to get in?"

Sam smiled a little at her frailness and stepped in front of her, opening it up with ease. Chloe smiled as her appreciation and stepped inside. Dean looked up at his with raised eyebrows and walked in as well, followed close by Sam. Looking curiously around, Chloe searched the hallways for her cousin. "Can I borrow your cellphone again, Sam?" Chloe whispered, turning to Sam. Sam nodded and took out his phone, handing it to her again. Chloe smiled and dialed Lois' number again. She gasped when she heard the ring tone that Lois had set especially for Chloe come from a few feet away. "She's here."

Dean look up at Sam and raised his eyebrows. Chloe ignored their glances and followed the sound. She peeked into a window and found Lois' bag she'd left with earlier in the empty room. Chloe attempted to open the door with no luck. "Damnit." She whispered, dropped her bag off her shoulder into her hand. She opened it and took out another card.

"Where'd you get that one?" Sam asked as she slid the card into it's slot. Chloe looked up mischievously and put back in while opening the door.

"I know Lex on a slightly personal level. I swiped it off his desk when I went to his mansion a few weeks ago." Chloe smiled, walking inside. Dean threw Sam a smirk and then his eyes set back on Chloe. She dragged Lois' bag and looked inside it. Everything was there. Then she glanced back at table that once had her bag on it and noticed all of Lois' clothes were there to. "What the hell?" Chloe mumbled.

All three of them looked up worriedly when they were a loud yell come from a near by room. Chloe dropped her bag and immediately exited the room, identifying the yell as Lois' voice. Quickly, she scanned each window for a sign of her. Once she found the one room without a window, she attempted to open it. When she found it was locked, she panicked since she hadn't had a key for this one. Dean and Sam were behind her in seconds. "Lois is in there! I don't have a key for, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Chloe asked, looking at Sam and Dean with big eyes.

"Relax." Sam said, calmly reaching into his jacket. Chloe stared at him intently as he pulled out something she couldn't identify and after seconds, he had the door unlocked. She looked up at him in surprise, but only for a second. She quickly ran into the room and found Lois tied to a table in a hospital gown.

"Lois, oh god." Chloe whispered, trying to get the ties undone.

"God, cuz, you and Smallville are always there when I need you, huh?" Lois sighed happily

"Clark's not here." Chloe smiled, watching Sam pull out a knife and cut the rope. Lois looked in surprise to see Sam and Dean standing before her. Quickly, she got off of the stand and stood up.

"Oh, well then. Thanks strangers. I guess it would be appropriate for me to learn your names now." Lois beamed sheepishly, obviously remembering how rude she was to her saviors earlier.

"Not now, I'm pretty sure theres a camera in here feeding it to your captor, so lets go." Dean said, already heading out the door. Chloe gasped when Lois suddenly fell, looking woozy.

"Oh god, whatever they drugged me with is coming back." Lois groaned. "Someone has to drive my car." Chloe heaved Lois up with Sam and Deans help and carried her out of the facility quickly.

"Alright, I'll drive your car." Dean mumbled. "Sam, be careful with my car. I'll kill you if something happens to it." Dean warned as he got directions to Lois' car from her. After getting Lois securely in the back seat, he pulled Sam away for a quick talk. "Take Chloe with you, I don't want her or Lois alone. Wherever that camera was, it caught all of us on tape."

Sam nodded and walked off as Dean got into Lois' car, coming up to Chloe. "I'm going to take you to our hotel and Dean's going to take Lois to you guy's apartment, then he's gonna come back to get the camera's." Chloe nodded and followed him to his car, quickly getting into the passenger seat. "So." Sam started after closing his door. "You don't seem all too surprised about the whole thing. Do you deal with this stuff a lot?"

"More than you know." Chloe smiled, leaning back in the chair. Sam glanced at her and smiled back. "But I've never dealt with being...psychic, I guess.."

"Yeah.." Sam thought about the question he wanted to ask, and decided to roll with it. "Chloe, can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer." Chloe looked up and nodded to let him continue. "Is your mom...dead?"

"No.." Chloe said, slowly. This was possibly one of the weirdest times for him to bring up her mother. "She's well." She smiled. The lie rolled off her tongue perfectly. Her mother wasn't dead, but she wasn't exactly well, from what Chloe could tell. Sam looked at her curiously.

"And you're not an adopted child?" Sam asked, slowly. Chloe looked at him quickly, surprised by the question.

"No, I'm not." Chloe said, firmly. Sam got the idea and nodded, brushing off the question. Chloe felt the tension start to rise and decided to break it. "You didn't seem to freaked by my 'psychic abilities'." Chloe put the words in air-quotes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were used to this kind of stuff."

"Well." Sam sighed, keeping his eyes on the road. "I am." He looked at her for a moment and saw her look up at him with a calm expression. He went on. "I grew up hunting weird stuff with my brother and father after my mom died."

"After your mom died?" Chloe frowned, keeping her eyes on him, sympathy sprinkled on her expression, but also ruthless curiosity. "Having your spouse die isn't exactly a sign you should start hunting the supernatural, you know.."

"Yeah, but." Sam started, thinking about a way to put what he wanted to say in words that didn't seem so crazy. "Well...a uh...a demon killed my mom." Chloe stared at him for only a moment like he was crazy and her expression softened. She turned away uncomfortably, making Sam regret telling her, but he continued. "And I kind of...I know what your going through."

Chloe looked at him, curiously. "Do you..?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, glancing at her. Chloe stared at him again for a moment and smiled a little.

"Thanks.."

* * *

Note 2: Sorry for the awkward ending point...I didn't want to go further and that was the only thing I could think of.


	4. Love Is Murder

The rest of the ride was long and silent, having Chloe take in all the information. It was shocking, but she knew she understood, and didn't think he was crazy at all. Upon getting out, he lead her to the hotel room he stayed in. It wasn't the Luxor hotel, but it was decent. She just assumed he'd taken her here so they could talk about what was happening without Lois around. Slowly, she sat down comfortably on one of the beds and examined the surroundings. A laptop, a wallet, two suitcases, and jackets laid about the hotel room.

"How charming." Chloe snarked, smiling playfully up at Sam. "So I assume you guys don't stay in one place very long?"

"No, not really." Sam shrugged a little. "We find mysterious deaths and go to the place of them, stay there for a while..and that's about it."

Chloe couldn't help but frown a little. Soon they would find another death and leave her, and even though she'd known them for barely a day, she couldn't help but feel attached to the brothers. Or mainly, Sam. When she felt the stinging of the wound on her shoulder, she gasped a little in pain and put her hand over it. Sam looked down at her in concern and sat beside her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little random pain." Chloe shrugged, looking down at her shoulder, then back at him. After moments of mindless staring, Sam's cellphone went off, breaking their contact. He got up and quickly answered it. After answering, he already pulled the phone from his ear after a few seconds.

"It's your cousin."

Chloe got up and took the phone. "Lo?"

"Chloe, how do you tame pretty boy?"

Chloe giggled, figuring that Dean was hitting on her. "I don't know, you'll have to ask Sam." She put her hand over the mouth piece. "Your brother is hitting on Lois." She could faintly hear Dean in the background saying something along the lines of "No women in Smallville are into me. This really is a weird town."

"He's a little too obnoxious for my taste. You know how I turn out with obnoxious men." Lois said, bitterly, probably referring to Oliver. Chloe frowned a little. "Anyway, tell Sam I said thanks. His brother just left now to go get those camera's."

"Alright, bye Lois." Chloe closed his phone and handed it over to Sam. "She says thanks." She hissed when the pain came back and she quickly let her jacket fall off her shoulders to get a look at her shoulder. Exposing her tank top, she saw the bandage was coming undone and her shoulder was bleeding again. Sam frowned and grabbed a kit. After a few minutes, he had her bandaged again and the bleeding had stopped. "Thanks." Chloe smiled, rubbing her shoulder a little.

"No problem." Sam smiled back.

"And thanks for everything else, really.." Chloe said, softly.

"Everything?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

"It's nice...having someone to talk to who understands...I've only told one person about me possibly having abilities besides you...they don't even know what it is now." Chloe said, shifting in her spot, nervously.

Sam smiled down at her, eyes filled with understanding and concern. He watched as a few of her bangs fell into her eyes and instinctively brushed them away. Chloe bit her lip and took his hand before it left her face. His eyes scanned her face in silence as he squeezed her hand lightly.

After a few moments of staring intently at each other, Sam leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. Chloe immediately kissed back and let his hand free so it wrapped around the small of her back. The kiss was slow and she could tell how gentle he was, only softly pulling her into his chest.

Their kisses became a little more heated and his tongue parted her lips for entrance to her mouth, and she had no problem giving it to him. His arms tightened around her and soon she felt herself backing up against the dresser in back of her.

She couldn't help but feel safe in his embrace, and feel his well-toned body that he hid under the baggy clothes once again. Her tongue started to intertwine with his as it explored her mouth, appreciating her sweet taste.

Already caught up in the moment, Chloe pushed off his jacket and his hands were already pulling off her tank top. She ripped open the buttons of his shirt, not caring what happened to them. All she wanted now was him, and judging by the way he took no notice of the ruined shirt, she was pretty sure he wanted her. Her hands were soon exploring his brown locks of hair, pulling him down as close as he could get without crushing her. Although his hands were tame on her body, she could tell he wanted more, and so did she.

Sam grabbed at her waist, making sure his grip wasn't too hard and she started backing him onto the mattress. Without hesitation, he pulled her down with him and let his lips trail from hers to her neck. She felt him shudder when his fingers started to trace his muscles, and she liked the feel. His teeth grazed her neck and stopped at her ear, tugging on a sensitive spot.

When she felt him stop, she let out a whimper as a protest, realizing she needed him far more than she realized. She looked down at him and noticed the grin on his face. It was such a beautiful grin, to go with his beautiful eyes, but she wasted no time admiring him.

As she leaned down and kissed him some more, she felt him hold back some, and that wasn't what she wanted. Her teeth tugged on his lower lip, just as he tugged on her ear. After the small nibble, his hands were already getting her jeans undone. Her jeans were already on the floor with the rest of their clothing, and his hands were back to her chest. She pulled away as his hands rubbed her through the material, letting a groan out of desire and need.

Her hands fumbled to get to his jeans, desperate to have his heat in her. His button and zip were undone in seconds and his jeans were on the floor to join hers. His boxers came down as well, encouraging him to undress her as well. She could feel his heat against her underwear, and he'd notice she was slightly wet through it. He unhooked her bra quickly and tossed it aside, pulling off her panties to join it.

After moments of teasing, he sat up, bring her up with him. His lips crushed against hers again, his kisses demanding and less gentle than before. She returned them the same way, and soon hers left his and started to leave wet trails against his neck. His hands went back to her chest, rubbing her nipples with her fingers as he enjoyed the feel of her mouth against his collarbone.

Her hands slid down from his chest to his heat, and she let her index finger stroke him lightly. She pulled away and watched as his eyes drifted shut, a groan escaping his mouth. Smiling at how she was doing everything right, she took advantage of the moment to admire his muscles. He was a very well-toned guy, and she was beginning to think he was even sexier than Clark.

Maybe if she got into this position with Clark, she'd find him sexier. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered what savoring the moment. His hands tightened around her hips and she could feel him about to explode any minute. Her hand pulled away from him and she watched as his eyes opened in disappointment.

Chloe bit down on her lip and grinned, aligning his heat with hers and the excitement returned to his eyes. She knew he was gentle, she didn't have to tell him to be slow at first, and he was. Her heat enveloped him slowly, and the pain surged through her as she tried to adjust to him. After she had him covered, he helped lift her back up and she couldn't take it.

Sam was only slightly surprised when she pushed down on him fast, and lifted back up. He got with the rythym and thrusted into her just as she came back down. She let out a loud moan and bit down on his shoulder. Her fingers scratched down on his back as the thrusts kept coming, her groans turning from pain to pleasure.

She had only had sex one time before this, and it wasn't nearly as good as this. Jimmy was shy and unexperienced, where as Chloe could tell Sam was experienced. Though slightly shy at first, it was definitely better. His lips were soothing against her ear, even as she bit down onto his shoulder, even tearing through his skin slightly.

Even with him bleeding slightly, their thrusts kept meeting hard and fast. With a cry of his name, she felt her climax wash over her, and so did his. Immediately, Chloe collapsed in his arms. He kept her up for a few seconds and fell back onto the bed as well. She felt herself being covered with sheets, the cold air being kept out. But even as the cold brushed in, she felt way too warm against Sam.

Chloe nuzzled her face into his neck and spotted the blood that'd dripped onto the sheets. She sighed and kissed his adams apple, as if asking for forgiveness. His fingers stroked her back lightly, and he kept telling himself not to fall asleep, because Dean would be back any minute. But she felt so comfortable there, enveloped in his arms and placing like kisses against him. He couldn't bring himself to get up.

"Thank you, Sam." Chloe whispered, the vibration of her voice shooting through him. Sam looked down at her, but her face was still against his neck, her hot breath pushing against him. Sam did nothing but smile and continue to stroke her back.


	5. The Show Must Go On

"I can't believe you even got to first base with her, man."

"Shut up."

"Dude, she is so hot. You should be parading this around."

"Unlike you, I'm not a jerk, Dean."

Chloe opened her eyes at the voices and watched the two brothers bicker. They didn't seem to have noticed she was awake, because they continued without a glance to her. Slowly, she reached for her clothes, trying to go unnoticed. Once she got her top, jeans, and underwear on, she sat up in the bed and got their attention.

"Um. Good morning." Chloe said, sheepishly. Dean glanced at her and smirked. The first thing she noticed was them checking their wallet and packing away a few things. Although she was feeling slightly upset, she threw the covers off of herself and got up.

"Yes, it is a good morning." Dean grinned, sarcasm radiating off him. "Finding you and my brother naked in a bed made it fantastic, though." Chloe rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair in attempt at fixing it. "Nothing makes a brother more proud than his brother getting laid, really."

"Okay, Dean. You made your point." Sam snapped, but Chloe caught a small trace of a smile on his lips, making her smile as well. "We're going to go take to you the Talon." Chloe nodded, deciding not to bring up the subject of him leaving just yet. Though they didn't leave with anything, she knew they'd be coming back to get it.

As she slipped on her shoes, she followed Sam and Dean out of the hotel room, eyeing Sam particularly. She got into the backseat, and it was so bittersweet the way she'd already gotten used to it now. Really, she was just dreading the moment he would say: "I have to leave."

But she kept a straight face, a smile, she was used to disappointments. No one knew what went through her head as long as she kept her big, seemingly genuine smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Sam walked with her up to the Talon, where as Dean just stayed. And she knew why.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Chloe asked, softly. Sam didn't made eye contact, instead he stared at the ground. Apparently, pavement is more interesting than Chloe. Chloe sighed and crossed her arms behind her back. She had to admit, she wanted him to stay. He gave her all the attention she wanted, and the first words he said to her weren't "Chloe, I need your help." And it was a nice change. "Sam.."

"I'm really sorry Chloe. You could..give me your phone number, I'll keep in contact." Sam said, looking her in the eye now. Sympathy was mostly what she saw, but she spotted a glimmer of need in them too. Something she only saw in Clark's eyes when he looked at Lana. After she hadn't responded, Sam sighed and attempted to turn around, but Chloe caught him by his collar before he could.

"Please don't go." Chloe asked. She hadn't even thought about asking him to stay, the words just came out before she could control them. "Please. I need you to stay.." Chloe pleaded, stepping closer to him. Sam looked deeply into her and looked down, closing his eyes.

"I'll...I'll visit, but that's all I can promise. I'm sorry." Sam whispered. Chloe sighed and nodded, deciding if he would visit her, that would be enough. Barely, but enough. He looked back up at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"You promise you'll visit?" Chloe asked, resting her head on his chest.

"I promise I'll visit whenever I can." Sam whispered, letting his hand stroke her hair softly. Chloe sighed and pulled away, deciding it would be selfish to keep him any longer. She leaned up and only placed a short kiss on his lips, then stepped away.

"I'll see you around, then." Chloe waved, a fake smile appearing on her face. Sam managed to smile as well and nod.

"I'll see you around."

The End


End file.
